Spaghetti Dinner
by Cateye78239
Summary: Being an adult is sometimes over rated. BTVS-Stargate SG1 Crossover. C'mon! you know wanna read it!


**Spaghetti Dinner**

By Cateye

AKA

Jgston

Author's notes: **_This is one of the many stand alone stories that are apart of my darkness and light series. Faith from BTVS and Daniel from Stargate SG1 are married. Faith works at the SGC, along side her husband. Fair warning this is a spoiler to the future chapters of darkness and light. After you're done with story do me a favor as an author and go back and read the Darkness and Light novella. You will enjoy it... I promise! If you haven't figured it out this is a shameless promotion of my novella . /Cateye sticks out her tongue/ So there! Anyway enjoy it, and tell me what you think. All flames will be used to heat my house since it cold in here. Everything else is welcome. So again... I hope you enjoy it. So without further ado...Spaghetti Dinner!_**

OooooOoooo

It was supposed to be a nice quiet dinner at home. The last couple of days were a little chaotic, and if it wasn't for some smart thinking from Sam. The earth once again would be a crater in the universe. So when General Hammond literally ordered Faith and Daniel to go home. She jumped on the opportunity. Normally Faith was all for working hard, fighting the good fight, but she was so fed up of seeing the concrete walls of the SGC. So she had literally dragged Daniel home. When they got home nothing seemed to be disturbed. Everything was perfectly in place. Which made Faith was so very grateful, being that she didn't have help to clean up anything on her day off.

Daniel, all of sudden started talking about how he craved a home cook meal, looking pointy at his wife, who had never in her life cooked a meal for any man. Which, Daniel had known fully. She rolled her eyes at him and told him if he wanted a "home cooked" meal that he better go to kitchen and cook it himself. He facetiously huffed at her, and stormed off to the kitchen. He knew that she hated to cook, or even clean as matter of fact. It was one of the many differences from his first wife Sha're. Which he didn't mind, he revealed in that. No one could replace Sha're in his heart. Yet Faith made a new place in his heart, and made his life whole again. This marriage was totally different from the first. Every day was adventure with her, a new experience. So he didn't mind at all. It was all part of the package called Faith. He loved making jibes at her. She was **so **easy. Now he knew why Jack bugged Sam so much. It was just so damn fun!

He broke from his reverie as he opened the refrigerator trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. He didn't feel like take out, and he sure in the hell didn't feel like cooking . So his meal options were up in the air intill he saw the pot filled with his spaghetti that he made a couple nights before he and Faith left to divert the latest crisis.

He took the pot and began to heat it up. Took the garlic bread from the bread box and stuffed it into the oven. He looked around satisfied by the quick meal he was making. It about five minutes to have the spaghetti to it's former luster. He briskly put the pasta on the plate and placed it on the table. " DINNERS READY!" He took the garlic bread out of the oven and carried it also to the table. Faith appeared with a bottle of wine in hand. " Good Thinking." She only winked backed in response. She looked at the meal and smiled to him appreciatively to him. "Thanks."

They then proceeded to eat their meal in earnest, being it was twelve hours since they had a meal of any kind. When Faith was halfway through her meal a wicked idea came into her head. And being a person who never thought out an idea before doing it. Dived head first into this one. She carefully loaded the fork with spaghetti. And smiled at him brilliantly. She raised her fork ready to launch some at his face. He narrowed his eyes at her. " You better not do that, because I don't want clean up the mess." She laughed at him and slowly put down the fork, out respect for his housekeeping duties. She wagged her eyebrows at him saucily, but before she could think of another way to get him, he flicked a good portion of spaghetti into her hair. "HEY!" she said as stood straight up in her chair. "Just because I told you that you couldn't, doesn't mean that I can't! " he replied,

So she flicked some of meal into to his hair.

He flicked some into her shirt.

She took some and put it down his pants.

He looked down and realized there was any thing left on the plate so Daniel ran into the kitchen to get some reinforcements.

Faith was right behind him with her plate of spaghetti in hand.

He found the canister containing flour, and sprinkled some in her face.

She looked touched her hand to her face. And grabbed the whip cream bottle and proceed to spray the contents on him.

He took the canister and continued to throw large amounts of flour at her. Caking her already soiled hair.

She reached for the cabinet and found the honey there and quickly grabbed it.

" You wouldn't Dare!" breathed Daniel with amusement in his eyes.

" You wanna bet?" As she squirted honey all over him.

He looked down at his body. Taking into account the flour he accidental dusted himself with. And the honey, the whip cream that was dripping into all types of weird places that he didn't want to think about. He narrowed his eyes at his wife. Who stood there obviously trying to hold in her laughter. It was a losing battle. She doubled over in laughter. Laughing so loudly that it the neighbors could probably hear her. Faith's sides began to hurt so bad that she took Hold of the matching messy counter top. He sat there steaming, and overjoyed. He loved seeing her like this. And she was glorious sight to behold. At that moment he did something she wasn't ready for. He charged her like an angry bull that just saw red in a bull fight. She was on the floor quicker than you can say "Cool whip."

She laid there relishing the feeling of him on top of her. He was hard in all the right places, which made her even more aroused. She closed the small space that was separating them and touched her lips to his. He took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss. He was so close to ripping off her clothes right there on the kitchen floor, when he heard a constant tapping on the floor next to him. He looked to find a boot that connected to his best friend and boss

Col. Jack O'Neil, beside him was of course his other Best Friend and surrogate sister, Maj. Samantha Carter trying to hold in the laughter. It ended in the same result as Faith's earlier battle. Her laughing hysterically. Holding on to Jack as a ledge to stand up. Faith started to laugh which ended up Jack and Daniel to start laughing. They all laughed for along time. Chuckles, and snorts. Giggling which got a look from Jack which made both women giggle louder.

Then suddenly Faith's back started to complain about the extra weight it had to support. " Hey Jack, can you help him get off of me?" He looked at her and snickered. " What's in it for me?" She glared at him, or as much as him as possible ( being that she was at a feet level with him)

" Well there is a swore foot in it for you if you don't help us." He shook his head at her. " Testy little minx aren't you?" as he grabbed Daniel and after several attempts he yanked him up to a standing position. Sam peeled Faith off the Kitchen Floor, giggling while she did it. " As much as I appreciate all of your help...but what are you doing here?" Sam looked at Jack and smiled. " You forgot your wallet in my Lab. " she stated as she produced Daniel's leather wallet. " Um...thanks Sam. " she nodded. " So what are you two up to?'' asked a now amused Faith. The two in question began to physically squirm. And then Jack gave a wicked smile to Faith and Daniel. " If we tell you we'll have to kill you." Daniel mentally groaned at the old adage. " Well as much as we would love to stick around and hear the details of this debacle... We have get going."

And with that they were out the door without another word. Daniel and Faith looked over the mess they created and groaned out loud. " So whose gonna clean up this mess?" They turned to look at each other. Silently imploring the other to do the dirty work. " Whoever gets to the bathroom first doesn't have to clean up." They looked at each other one last time and Daniel was off, followed by Faith. He ran over the couch. Faith caught him by the ankle and tried to pull him from his course, but he was too quick for her. He yanked his leg out her possession and ran with her almost at his heels.

He reached the bathroom...victorious, but as he slammed the door he snubbed her big toe in the door jab by accident. Faith began to jump up and down in a comical dance trying to alleviate the pain. He could feel his laughter bubbling inside of him. She stared him, and narrowed her eyes. He knew that look well enough to be concerned for his own well fair. he slammed the door again in her face, before she committed bodily harm on him, and laughing the whole time she was pounding on the door. He knew he was a dead man, but then again he would die with a smile on his face!

Two hours later Faith stumbled into bed, exhausted. It took forever for her to get the tomato sauce from the carpet. And she didn't even want to think about the work she had to do get the kitchen to its former pristine state. Times like this she wonder where the hell her life went to. Six months ago she was a slayer. And now she was a wife to a man that (at this man who at this point she wanted to kick his white Lilly ass) changed all that. And strangely enough, even in her exhausted state she wouldn't dream of giving up for all the world. He stirred and opened his blue eyes. Staring at her, with a Cheshire smile on his face. Which at that point she had to restrain herself from seriously hurting him. " Don't say a word. Not one word, Daniel. " He shook his head and handed her a pillow. " Wouldn't dream of it."

_OoooooOooooo_

_Props!_

I want to thank Mandi and Josh for the story. This story was based on true events which Mandi and Josh (a real married couple took apart of ) Thank you guys for your support and the continuance of being a pillar of support and love. I want to thank my mom from not snatching the phone cord out my computer while I was uploading this funny fic. I also want Thank you Joss Whedon and the guys from Stargate for not suing me! You wouldn't get anything but two quarters and maybe left overs out my fridge, but all the same ...thanks!


End file.
